Exploring Captain Miller
by Keaton Bridges
Summary: Kathryn explores the possibilities of Captain Miller with a holo program.


Voyager and its characters are the property of Paramount.

For weeks an alien species who called themselves hunters had taken control of Voyager, expanding the holodecks and forcing the crew into one brutal simulation after another. These were _The Killing Games_. Each crew member sent onto the holodecks had a device implanted which made them believe they were actually living the simulations. In the simulation of WWII Kathryn was a woman named Katrine who was heavily involved in the resistance while Chakotay was an american soldier named Captain Miller. When her implant was disabled by the doctor she worked with 'Captain Miller' and Voyager was eventually reclaimed.

With the hunters gone, the ship needed many weeks of extensive repairs and Kathryn had worked side by side with her crew doing her part. It was during these long hours of work that a plan began to form in her head. A plan involving Captain Miller, getting to know him better, and perhaps finding out what might've happened between them...

EXPLORING CAPTAIN MILLER

"You're a real gung-ho kinda gal." Captian Miller said as he and Kathryn crawled through the jeffries tube on their way to sickbay.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. It's just that the girls back home are a little different.."

Kathryn stopped and sat down against the wall facing him.

"Shouldn't we keep moving?" he asked.

"We have some time."

"You're the boss." he grinned and sat down placing his rifle aside.

"How else are the girls back home different?" Kathryn asked.

Drawing his knees up he draped his arms over them and smiled as he considered her question. His eyes came up to meet hers. "They're not as sure of themselves."

"Aah," Kathryn said with a slight nod. "And that's how you like your women?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're threatened by strong women?"

"I didn't say that either." he said then chuckled softly. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"Then tell me, Captain Miller, what kind of women _do_ you like?" she asked as she took the pistol from her waistband and placed it on the floor.

Captain Miller lowered his head and laughed softly, obviously not used to such boldness from a woman. "I've been in this war too long." he said as he looked up at her. "To be honest, right now most any woman looks good to me."

Kathryn laughed at his candor as a look of surprise went across his face. Clearly he had expected a different reaction.

"Alright then," she said, "what kind of woman do you want to marry someday?"

Captain Miller smiled and again took a moment to consider yet a second bold question. "She doesn't have to be movie star gorgeous, but I wouldn't mind a looker." he said honestly, noting her smile of amusement. "She has to be a good cook, keep a clean house, take care of me and someday, our kids."

"That's a tall list." Kathryn said as she watched his expression carefully. "Shouldn't _love_ be on it somewhere?"

"That goes without saying. Top of the list."

"Funny you didn't mention it."

"What about you, Katrine? What kind of man do you want after this war is over?"

"What makes you think I want a man at all?"

"Don't you?"

Kathryn smiled, her eyes filled with mischief but she did not answer that question, choosing instead to answer the first. Resting her head against the wall with her eyes closed she said "He must love me completely." Looking up at him she went on. "He must respect my opinions, be gentle and kind but strong when I need him to be. He should pamper me now and then, make me laugh, and be a good lover." She smiled when his brows shot up at her last words. "Did I shock you?"

"No." he answered, then slowly smiled. "Yes."

"I'm just being honest, Captain. You did ask, remember?"

"I guess I did." he answered as he pushed his helmet back a bit. His eyes openly grazed over her as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You're staring."

"I guess I am." he said with a sly grin. "Does that bother a gal like you?"

"Not at all." she said almost defiantly, meeting his gaze full on. Her answer had been honest yet the longer he looked at her the more unsettled she became. Her pulse quickened when he began to move toward her but the moment was interrupted by the sound of the hatch opening forty feet behind them. Kathryn quickly instructed the computer to delete the holographic character then turned to glare at the distant figure peering into the semidarkness. Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized Chakotay...dressed as Captain Miller.

When he climbed in Kathryn stifled a cry and began crawling away as fast as she could but he quickly gained and grasped her ankle stopping her. Shaking with anger she went down onto her side glaring at him, her voice trapped behind clenched teeth. To her utter shock and horror, he moved forward and lay down next to her ignoring the pure fury on her face, the deep blush in her cheeks.

"Captain Miller at your service, Ma'am." he said very softly then removed his helmet and reached over their heads to put it on the floor. Enraged, she pounded his chest with tightly clenched fists then tried to push him away yet was no match for his strength as he pulled her firmly against him and held her there. He kept his eyes focused on hers as she continued to struggle until finally spent she stopped and let her head fall forward onto his shoulder. Chakotay held her and waited patiently until her breathing had slowed and she relaxed in his arms before easing his grip. When at last she lifted her head about to speak, he kissed her gently and was surprised when she not only returned the kiss but slid an arm around his waist.

Quickly caught up in the kiss Kathryn completely forgot questioning how he knew about this holo program, or why he risked coming to her as Captain Miller. She only knew how natural it felt to be in his arms, how sweet to finally taste his lips and feel his desire for her. When the kiss ended and their eyes opened both knew their entire future together had taken a whole new direction.

Chakotay put a forefinger under her chin tracing her bottom lip with his thumb and swallowed. "That was some kiss." he said very softly.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." she said and then slowly leaned in for another taste.


End file.
